An operator of a spectrometer must sometimes manually establish the position of a sampling optic of a probe head relative to a sample to be analyzed. The known approaches to determining a suitable positioning of the sampling optic (i.e., probe) relative to the sample consist of a subjective assessment by the operator of the spectral characteristics of multiple test measurements, which may require substantial domain expertise to develop proficiency. Particularly in the presence of weak signals, the test measurements may be lengthy to obtain sufficient data to generate a spectrum. Following a test measurement, the probe/sample positioning is adjusted by the operator. In some cases, the test measurements are collected automatically and repeatedly while the operator arranges the probe and sample.
Suboptimal arrangement of the probe relative to the sample can greatly degrade the quality of the spectral measurement. Achieving an optimal arrangement can be challenging for the operator, especially in the presence of weak signals which require lengthy measurements to yield informative spectra.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.